kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nago
|species = Cat |affiliation = Animal Friends |gender = Male}}Nago is one of Kirby's animal friends who appears as a playable character in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby Star Allies. He is a cat and is about twice Kirby's size. Nago has made several cameo appearances throughout the series. Physical Appearance Nago appears to be a round, pudgy Japanese Bobtail cat with brown ears and tail, three whiskers and orange spots on his head and back. He has small arms and legs. His arms and legs are sometimes absent from in-game sprites, official artwork, and Ado's drawings. Nago's eyes are almost always closed, being opened only when Kirby chooses another Animal Friend over him and when he is attacking with the Needle ability. Appearances Kirby's Dream Land 3 Nago rolls Kirby around like a ball. All of his abilities consist of using Kirby as a projectile weapon. Unlike Rick the hamster, Nago can triple jump in midair. Shiro is Nago's love interest in this game. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards When the player mixes the Stone and Cutter abilities, Kirby gains the mix ability Stone Friends, which lets him turn into statues of any of his past animal friends, including Nago. In this form, Kirby can jump three times midair just like Nago. Although he can still walk, it is very slow. Kirby: Planet Robobot Nago appears as a collectible sticker. Kirby Star Allies Nago appears as part of Cleaning's moveset. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Nago appears as a primary, Novice-class grab spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His spirit sports no effect when applied to a fighter. Music Etymology Nago’s name could possibly be a play on “neko,” the Japanese word for cat. Trivia * Nago was planned to be in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, but he was left out for an unknown reason. ** However, a similar character appears in the anime. He is Kawasaki's friend, Nagoya, whose name also uses the word Nago in it. * In the Japanese comic strips, Nago is easily put off and is enemies with Pitch. *In Kirby Star Allies on the title, file select, and menu screens, Nago can sometimes be seen chasing Daroach. This is a reference to the classic “Cat and Mouse” formula. *The official strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards incorrectly calls Nago a mouse. Artwork File:KDL3 NagoKirby1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Nago_intro.png|Nago in the opening of Kirby's Dream Land 3 KDL3NagoPeek.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:KDL3 NagoKirby2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Nago Star Spit.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Nago Artwork.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' nagofire.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Burning) Image:Nago.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Nago KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) Kirbyanimenago.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (unused) KPR Sticker 112.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Nago_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 24.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo) K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (cameo as a cookie) File:Cats_Twitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' White Day.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Concept Artwork HnK Nago concept art PNG.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Gallery DL3 Rick.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSA_Nago.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Spirit_17.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) Sprites KDL3 Nago sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' de:Nago es:Nago fr:Nago it:Nago ja:ナゴ ru:Наго zh:娜哥 Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Male characters Category:Allies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Main Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters